Nikah?
by Nona Butut
Summary: Bagaimana jika Hinata dipaksa menikah dan dihadapkan pada 3 pria tampan? Siapakah yang akan ia pilih? Lalu benarkah pilihannya tepat?


Nikah?

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.  
Hinata harus berkali-kali menahan nafas kala manik Ametysnya bersibobrok dengan orang-orang yang berada di ruangan khusus yang disediakan ayah tersayangnya hanya untuk acara bodoh seperti ini. Sesekali ia menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa kesemutan akibat terlalu lama duduk bersimpuh.

Ia ingin melancarkan protes pada sang ayah yang duduk di sampingnya tapi nyalinya menciut saat pelototan itu makin menajam.

Bulan April, perlu ia catat bahwa bulan itu paling sial di hidupnya apalagi saat ia telah menginjak umur 19 tahun. Dimana dalam tradisi klan Hyuuga gadis berumur 19 tahun harus sudah memiliki calon untuknya menikah. Jika belum memilikinya maka akan diadakan kontes 'Take me out' seperti progam televisi yang sering ia tonton setiap malam minggu. Nyatanya dengan modus jamuan teh tradisional, acara itu dilangsungkan tanpa persetujuan Hinata sama sekali. Semua rencana ayahnya. Murni rencana ayah dan tetua gila itu.

Di hadapan Hinata duduk, berjajar rapih 2 barisan yang saling berhadapan. Barisan sebelah kiri ialah barisan tua bangka yang selalu mendesak ayahnya melakukan begini-begitu. Sedangkan di barisan kanan, berjejer laki-laki tampan nan muda yang akan ia pilih nantinya.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Ia melirik ayahnya yang tengah menenggak teh dari cawannya. Tidak ada harapan untuk lari. Lagi-lagi Hinata merasa ini akhir hidupnya.

"Jadi Nona Hinata, apakah anda sudah memikirkan siapa yang akan anda pilih?". Hampir saja Hinata menyemburkan tehnya yang baru ia teguk saat ia mendengar perkataan salah satu tetua Hyuuga.

Hinata menghirup nafas panjang. Merilekskan pernafasannya yang tadi sempat terganggu. Maniknya bergulir meneliti calon suaminya.

Hyuuga Neji

Ia meneguk ludah berkali-kali saat melihat kakak sepupunya tersenyum padanya. Ia bersumpah melihat senyum mesum Neji. Pasalnya setiap malam Hinata selalu mendengar suara gaduh semacam 'ah uh' yang tak jelas, yang ia yakini dari laptop milik sepupunya itu. Bukannya ia tolol untuk mengartikan apa yang ia dengar, hanya saja ia pura-pura tidak menanggapinya. 'bagaimana jika dengan Neji?' pikirnya. Bukankah Neji sudah tahu seluk beluknya, tapi gyaaaaaa ia tidak bisa memastikan bahwa setelah malam pertama ia bisa jalan seperti biasa. Hinata semakin horror memikirkan. Oke, Neji coret.

Sai

Hinata menatap pemuda yang memasang senyum hingga matanya menyipit. Ia sedikit kenal dengan pemuda ini. Sai, model sekaligus pelukis terkenal. Ta-tapi pemuda itu pernah menyebutnya 'Oppai besar' di depan umum, membuatnya malu setengah mati. Hingga selama berbulan-bulan ia tidak mau keluar rumah. Huft' Hinata mendengus sebal. Sai? Coret!

Itachi

Ahem' sebenernya doi ada rasa ama dokter muda ini. Ia jatuh cinta pada dokter ini saat ia menemani adiknya yang sakit dan harus di rawat di sana. Tapi... Ia pernah di teror suster blonde saat terang-terangan menujukan ketertarikannya pada dokter muda ini. Mulai saat ia pergi ke kantin, taman bahkan saat ke toilet pun ia merasa suster itu melototinya. Dan jangan lupakan surat ancaman yang banyak ia terima. 'KAU PUNYA BANYAK NYAWA!' atau 'AKU BARU SAJA MENGASAH PARANG SERTA CANGKULKU LOH. KAU MAU MENCOBANYA!'. Glek, mengingat itu semua membuat bulu kuduk Hinata meremang. Itachi? Ia masih sayang nyawa, jadi... BIG NOOO!

Hinata melirik ke arah pemuda yang terakhir. Maniknya menyipit pada pemuda berambut bokong bebek itu. Ah, ia tidak mengenalnya. Ia menelusuri pemuda itu. Benar-benar jorok. Pemuda itu bahkan memakai celana jeans yang dirobek di bagian lutut pada acara resmi seperti ini. Kaos oblong kumal dan wajahnya kebiruan seperti habis berkelahi. Padahal yang lainya sangat tampak sopan. Memakai hakama ataupun tuxedo. Tunggu? Tadi 'berkelahi'? Jangan-jangan tuh anak preman lagi? Aiiishh, ayahnya mungut preman dimana sih, kenapa ayahnya tega memasukan laki-laki itu ke daftar calon suaminya sih!

Pemuda itu menoleh, Hinata tercekat. Mau tak mau maniknya bertemu pandang dengan onix kelam pemuda itu. Ia bersumpah melihat tanduk setan di kepalanya hanya karena dia menyerigai ke arahnya.

'Tuhan, bunuhlah aku! Dari pada aku harus mati berdiri karena memilih satu di antara mereka' jerit batin Hinata miris.

Tik tok tik tok

Dentingan suara jam seperti alunan pertanda akhir riwayat Hinata. Andai saja itu dentingan bom waktu yang akan meledak dalam detik terakhir, mungkin Hinata tidak akan sepanik ini. Bahkan mungkin ia akan berjingkrak ria, menari hula-hula atas kemenangannya. Meskipun ia akan benar-benar mati. Itu lebih baik dari pada harus memilih calon suami.

Ah, sayangnya itu hanya andai kan, Hinata?

Pada kenyataannya ia tetap dipelototi oleh penghuni ruangan itu. Hening melingkupi demi terdengarnya sepatah ucapan dari mulutnya.

"Anda bisa memutuskan sekarang, Nona!" ucap salah satu tetua Hyuuga membuayarkan lamunan Hinata.

'Aku Yuri'

Bagaimana kalau ia menjawab demikian?

Ah, tidak-tidak. Mungkin ayahnya akan langsung menjambak rambutnya, menyeret menuju pekarangan rumah. Dan di sana mungkin telah disiapkan berbagai jenis benda taja, yang tentunya tidak diragukan lagi ketajamannya. Dilihat dari mengkilatnya semua orang pasti sudah tahu, tergores sedikit maka tamatlah riwayatnya.

Semua itu disiapkan untuknya jika ia membangkang. Mungkin? Ia kan tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada di dalam otak ayahnya itu.

Glek' Hinata merinding ngeri membayangkan kepalanya putus. Ia memegang lehernya sendiri. Sungguh tidak dapat ia bayangkan bila ia sampai kehilangan kepalanya, lalu menjadi hantu gentayangan yang mencari kepala yang menggelinding entah kemana.

Ah! Ia tidak mau menjadi hantu kepala buntung. Tidak! Setidaknya ia harus harus mati dengan cantik seperti kisah 'Romeo anda Juliet'. Tidak mau mati senista itu. Masa iya, dirinya yang cantik aduhai harus mati dipenggal ayahnya sendiri karena mengaku yuri. Noooo

"Hinata?"

Gyuut

Hampir saja Hinata memekik keras jika ia tidak ingat dimana ia berada. Pasalnya, ayahnya ini mencubit kakinya yang tengah kesemutan. Bisa kau bayangkan! Bagaimana rasanya jika kau tengah kesemutan, tiba-tiba seseorang mencubitmu? Oh, itu sakit sekali. Aliran listriknya seperti menyebar kemana-mana. Dan itu terasa cenat-cenut dan kaku. Menahan ringisan dengan menekan mangatupkan erat bibirnya.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Melihat para tetua yang masih betah melototi dirinya. Siap menguliti dengan senyum licik milik mereka semua. Di mata Hinata, mereka semua seperti tengah memegang pisau daging dan juga lembaran agenda pemakamannya jika dirinya melakukan kesalahan.

'Tidak! Aku belum mau mati! Aku masih ingin makan eskrim!' jerit innernya. 'Oh Kami-sama, cabut doaku tadi yang meminta mati. Aku tidak mau mati konyol!' tambahnya semakin frustasi.

Enggan menatap tetua lebih lama lagi, ia lekas mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah para calon suaminya. Mereka semua menampilkan blink-blink cinta, minus pemuda bebek yang justru menampilkan aura kelicikan. Mereka menatap Hinata intens, seolah ingin menelanjangi tubuhnya. Glek' itu semakin membuat Hinata risih dan salah tingkah. Memojokan Hinata dalam tatapan 'Pilih aku! Pilih aku!'. Aura semangat mereka benar-benar membuat Hinata bergidik ketakutan. Apalagi muka mesum yang menguar, semakin memperparah imajinasi gila Hinata.

"Nona Hinata!"

"Aku pilih bebek!" teriaknya kencang. Ah, leganya.

Seketika suasana menjadi sunyi. Semua mata tertuju pada satu-satunya pemuda berantakan yang ada di ruangan itu. Sedangkan yang menjadi objek tatapan justru tengah memandang Hinata dengan serigaian kebahagiaan err ralat, maksudnya serigaian paling menakutkan.

'Pilihanmu tepat, Nona,' inner Hinata mencoba menyemangati dirinya, ia balas menatap si bebek. Ia melihat pemuda itu membuka mulutnya tanpa bersuara. 'Bodoh' ia bisa memperkirakan gerakan bibir pemuda itu. A-apa tadi?! B-bodoh!

Hinata melotot tajam. Seumur hidupnya tidak pernah ia dikatakan bodoh oleh orang lain. Tapi rupanya pelototan Hinata tidak berefek apa-apa pada pemuda bebek itu. Justru pemuda itu mencebikan bibirnya mengejek.

Oh tidak, sepertinya ia akan mendapat firasat buruk setelah ini. 'Tuhan, bangunkan aku!' batin Hinata frustasi.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

. Maaf, bukannya Chimi mau menumpuk fic Mc lagi, tapi Chimi hanya tak ingin fic ini hilang karena ga ku save. jadi maaf banget buat pembaca yang bosan dengan diriku yang bolak balik bikin fic baru. Itu pun kalo ada yang baca hahaha. terima kasih banyak yang sudah mampir kemari hehehe. Ini twoshoot cerinya.


End file.
